The Mirror
by Dekha Putri
Summary: Kejadian tak terduga dialami Naruto ketika ia bertemu dengan Nagato Uzumaki. Terbangun di Desa Konoha yang berbeda dengan aslinya, seakan-akan menambah keanehan yang ia alami. /"Kau bukan kakakku! Omong kosong apa ini? Ayah dan ibuku sudah tewas! Merekalah yang menyegel monster ini dalam tubuhku!" ucap Naruto pada Menma./ CANON, Two-shoot, Based on RTN Movie, Mind to Read? :D.
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

**The Mirror**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]_

 **Warning :** _CANON, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, Alive!MinaKushi, Brother!MenmaNaru, Based on the Road to Ninja Movie,_ latar waktu setelah invasi Pain.

 **Genre :** _Family, Friendship, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort._

* * *

 **Summary :** Kejadian tak terduga dialami Naruto ketika ia bertemu dengan Nagato. Terbangun di _Konohagakure_ yang berbeda dengan desanya, seakan-akan menambah keanehan yang ia alami. / _'Sepertinya Mini Mugen Tsukoyomi milikku akan mempan pada Naruto,'_ pikir Madara./ "Kau bukan kakakku! Omong kosong apa ini? Ayah dan ibuku sudah tewas! Merekalah yang menyegel monster ini dalam tubuhku!"/ CANON, Two-shoot, Based on RTN Movie. RnR?

* * *

.

.

Tempat ini gelap dan senyap bagaikan ruang hampa. Ketiga orang yang berada di tempat ini terdiam setelah seorang pria bersurai merah mengakhiri cerita masa lalunya.

Pria itu menghela nafas. "Setelah kematian Yahiko, Akulah yang memimpin organisasi," ujar pria bersurai merah itu yang merupakan Uzumaki Nagato, sosok Pain yang asli.

"Banyak temanku yang tewas setelah itu. Semua orang di Negara Api membicarakan tentang kedamaian, tapi banyak misi-misi dari Konohagakure yang memicu perang. Orang -orang Negara Api tahu mereka terlibat dalam perang, mereka itu orang munafik yang bicara soal kedamaian.

Kedamaian negara-negara besar adalah hasil dari pengorbanan negara-negara kecil. Kedamaianmu adalah kekerasan buat kami. Kalian hidup hanya menyakiti orang lain tanpa kalian sadari. Selama manusia hidup, akan hidup pula kebencian, dan tak akan pernah ada kedamaian di tanah terkutuk ini.

Apa yang Jiraiya katakan hanyalah angan-angan belaka," sambung Nagato sambil menatap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dari Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto, ninja asal Konohagakure tersebut terdiam ketika Nagato menatapnya.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Pain, Naruto memang sengaja untuk menemui Nagato seorang diri. Ia ingin berbincang langsung dengan sosok Pain asli dan memastikan suatu hal yang masih berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Seorang wanita bersurai biru yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara. "Kini kau telah mendengarkan kisah kami, sekarang berikan kami jawabannya!" perintah wanita bernama Konan tersebut.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Buku yang berjudul _The Legend OF The Gutsy Ninja_ (Legenda Ninja Pemberani). Ia teringat perkataan gurunya, Jiraiya.

 _ **"Aku yakin suatu saat nanti orang akan saling mengerti satu sama lain."**_

Pemuda bersurai pirang ini bergumam pelan, "Mungkin itu benar... aku rasa kau benar, Nagato."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Tapi aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu. Aku masih membencimu!"

"Kalau begitu mari kita selesaikan-"

"Tapi..."

Ucapan Nagato sengaja dipotong oleh Naruto. Konan dan Nagato tak mengerti apa lagi yang anak ini ingin ungkapkan. Kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut berhasil dibuat bertanya-tanya.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah dua orang di hadapannya.

"Pertapa genit telah mempercayaiku. Jadi aku akan percaya apa yang Guru Jiraiya percayai. Lalu aku akan memutuskan kutukan kebencian itu. Jika ada hal yang lebih baik dari kedamaian, aku akan mencarinya. Aku tak akan menyerah! Itu adalah jawabanku!"

Nagato tersentak kaget. "K-kalimat itu?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Konan memandang heran ke arah sahabatnya. "Ada apa, Nagato?"

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Itu benar. Kata-kata itu ada dalam buku ini. Buku pertama yang dibuat guru petapa Genit.

Dia menulis buku ini untuk mencoba mengubah dunia. Dan di akhir cerita ia menulis, bahwa ia terinspirasi oleh seorang muridnya untuk membuat buku ini, yaitu kau... Nagato!"

Mata Nagato melebar. "Apa? Tak mungkin!"

Kenangan dan kenangan terus berputar di otak Nagato bagaikan film. Pria berdarah Uzumaki ini tak sengaja menitikkan air matanya ketika mengingat kenangan itu. Ia pandang Naruto secara mantap.

"Aku tidak pernah mempercayai apa yang Guru Jiraiya percayai atau pada keyakinannya. Tapi kau memilih jalan yang berbeda. Dalam dirimu aku bisa melihat masa depan yang berbeda.

Aku... akan mempercayaimu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Mata Konan melebar mendengar penuturan Nagato. "Apa yang kau katakan Nagato?! Kau mempercayakan semua mimpi kita pada bocah ini?!"

"Era kita sudah berakhir, Konan. Aku percaya pada Naruto, karena Jiraiya- _sensei_ pun percaya padanya...," jawab Nagato sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Naruto.

Konan menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak... jangan gegabah, Nagato."

Konan semakin cemas ketika melihat gelagat Nagato yang hendak membentuk segel tangan.

"Nagato! Jangan gunakan jurus itu!"

Alis Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti. _'Apa yang akan dilakukan Nagato?'_

Setelah melakukan rangkaian segel tangan, Nagato mulai meramalkan _jutsu_ -nya.

 _ **"Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jut-"**_

Namun ketika Nagato hampir selesai meramalkan _jutsu_ -nya, tiba-tiba seorang pria bertopeng datang dan langsung memukulnya. Otomatis, _jutsu_ Nagato tadi dipatahkan.

 **BUAGH!**

"Eh? Nagato!" pekik Konan dan Naruto bersamaan.

Pria bertopeng oranye tadi berdecap kesal. "Aku tak menyangka jika kau berhasil terperdaya oleh bocah ini, Nagato. Aku bersyukur karena aku tak terlambat untuk menghentikanmu. Jika kau melakukan jurus tadi, maka hancur sudah semua rencana yang telah aku susun! Kau terlalu dibawa perasaan, Nagato!"

 _'Uchiha Madara?!'_ batin Konan dan Nagato terkejut bukan main.

Mereka tak menyangka jika Madara akan repot-repot datang ke sini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Konan langsung berlari mendekati Nagato.

Nagato sendiri langsung menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Ugh! Sialan!" gumam Nagato lirih.

Naruto tak mengerti akan kondisinya saat ini. Tempat gelap ini semakin mencekam saja setelah pria bertopeng yang memakai jubah Akatsuki tadi muncul.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Naruto.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia tertarik dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Apa yang pemuda ini miliki sehingga ia hampir berhasil membuat Nagato berkhianat dari Akatsuki?

"Kau bisa memanggilku Tobi. Aku adalah pemimpin Akatsuki yang sesungguhnya!"

Mata Naruto melebar tak percaya.

 _'Apa dia bercanda? Ia terlihat lebih berbahaya dibandingkan Nagato. Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan jika orang ini menyerangku? Cakraku sudah habis karena telah bertarung habis-habisan dengan Pain!'_

Tobi berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto dan mengabaikan Konan serta Nagato.

"Aku sungguh tertarik denganmu, Bocah! Kau berhasil mengalahkan Pain, kau juga hampir berhasil membuat Nagato mengkhianatiku. Katakan padaku, apa motifmu melakukan ini semua?!"

"Motif? Aku melakukan ini semua untuk perdamaian!"

Tobi tertawa mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto... seorang _Jinchuriki_ _Kyuubi_ dari Konoha. Kau terus saja berkoar-koar tentang perdamaian dunia. Apa kau tahu arti perdamaian itu?"

Jarak demi jarak antara Tobi dan Naruto perlahan-lahan terpotong. Tobi terus saja berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Perdamaian adalah kondisi di mana _shinobi_ satu dengan _shinobi_ lainnya dapat saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dan kebencian akan terhapus dari dunia ini," jawab Naruto mantap.

Nagato tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Kau yakin itu bisa terjadi?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Guruku percaya hal itu, jadi aku pun juga percaya."

Langkah kaki Tobi berhenti tepat 1 meter di depan Naruto. Kedua orang itu saling berhadapan.

"Lantas... bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Tobi yang membuat mata Naruto terbelalak, "apa kau yakin dapat terhindar dari kebencian itu?" sambungnya.

Naruto terdiam.

"Apa kau yakin jika kau dapat terbebas dari belenggu kebencian itu?" tanya Tobi sekali lagi.

"A-aku yakin...," gumam Naruto dengan nada ragu.

Tobi tersenyum licik ketika mendengar jawaban ragu yang diutarakan Naruto. Entah kenapa, sebuah ide gila terlintas di otaknya.

"Kenapa kau ragu? Sadarlah, dirimu juga diselimuti oleh kebencian itu, Naruto. Apa kau telah melupakan semua perlakuan tak adil warga Konoha padamu? Aku tahu kau bukanlah malaikat sebaik itu. Kau tetaplah manusia dan aku tahu jika perlakuan para warga itu sungguh membuat sakit hati."

Naruto tersentak kaget. Apa yang dikatakan Tobi benar. Sampai detik ini, ia masih mengingat akan semua perlakuan yang diberikan warga Konoha padanya. Dan semua itu menyakitkan.

"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa Jiraiya melatihmu?" tanya Tobi.

"A-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja, karena ia ingin menjadikanku _shinobi_ yang kuat. Ia percaya bahwa aku adalah anak yang ditakdirkan membawa perdamaian!"

"Hahaha! Aku tak mengira jika kau begitu naif. Jawabanmu itu salah! Asalkan kau tahu Naruto, tetua desa memaksa Jiraiya untuk melatihmu karena mereka ingin menjadikan kau sebagai alat perang yang matang. Mereka ingin kau kuat, agar kau bisa selalu melindungi mereka. Mereka berdusta selama ini! Mereka bahkan tak menceritakan hal ini padamu."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Naruto dibuat kaget oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Aku tak percaya! Kau pasti berbohong!" bantah Naruto.

Tobi mengedikkan bahunya. "Terserah apa katamu, tapi yang kukatakan tadi adalah faktanya. Kau perlu bukti? Inilah buktinya!"

Naruto masih diam memperhatikan Tobi, begitu pun Konan dan Nagato.

"Konoha memanfaatkanmu! Bukannya desa itu memiliki ratusan _shinobi_ yang lebih hebat darimu? Tapi kenapa mereka tak menyuruh para _shinobi_ hebat itu untuk melawan Pain dan justru membiarkanmu bertarung sendiri dengan Pain?" tanya Tobi.

Lidah Naruto kelu, ia tak mampu menjawab karena jika dipikirkan lagi apa yang dikatakan Tobi benar.

"Itu karena mereka ingin mengujimu! Kau adalah sebuah senjata yang baru diasah selama hampir 3 tahun. Mereka ingin melihat kekuatanmu dan... hasilnya? Kau berhasil mengalahkan Pain. Tapi kau juga berhasil membuktikan pada mereka jika dirimu adalah senjata yang siap dipakai. Setelah ini, hidupmu akan lebih sulit lagi!"

Mata Naruto melebar. Ia tak percaya dengan bualan orang di depannya.

"O-omong kosong! Konoha menganggapku sebagai keluarga bukan sebagai senjata! Camkan itu!" bantah Naruto.

Sungguh, Tobi begitu amat tertarik dengan Naruto. Pemuda keras kepala ini rupanya tak mau mengakui jika dia tengah dimanfaatkan oleh Konoha. Sudut bibir Tobi terangkat ketika melihat keyakinan Naruto pada Konoha yang sedikit goyah.

"Tobi... hentikan! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Naruto?" tanya Nagato yang sedari tadi terdiam. Nafas pria itu terdengar putus-putus dari tadi.

"Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa Naruto hanyalah seorang anak yang belum mampu menanggung kebencian dunia _shinobi_ di pundaknya," jawab Tobi dengan tenang.

Naruto tentu saja langsung membantah ucapan Tobi. "Itu tak benar, aku siap menanggung kebencian di dunia _shinobi_ jika itu perlu!"

Tobi tertawa, mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi bagai lelucon yang menggelitik perutnya. Namun tak lama kemudian sorot mata pria bertopeng ini berubah serius. Ia menatap tajam Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita buktikan saja sekarang... apa kau bisa mengalahkanku yang merupakan salah satu korban kebencian dunia _shinobi_ ini."

Naruto terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Tobi yang melayangkan tinju ke arahnya.

 _'Sial, aku tak bisa bertarung! Cakraku sudah habis!'_

Dengan sigap Naruto melompat mundur menghindari pukulan Tobi. Alhasil pukulan itu pun menghantam tanah dan menciptakan kepulan debu yang mengelilingi mereka.

Tobi menyeringai. "Hoo... jangan menghindar begitu, Naruto- _kun_. Kemarilah dan lawan aku! Tunjukkan bahwa dirimu bisa menanggung kebencian itu!"

Naruto masih diam tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melawan Tobi.

Pemuda bersurai pirang ini langsung terpental ketika Tobi memukul wajahnya secara tiba-tiba. Dentuman keras tercipta ketika punggung Naruto menghantam dinding tempat ini.

Ia sedikit mengerang sakit ketika merasakan ngilu di punggungnya.

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan tak bisa membuatku berkeringat. Apa dengan kemampuan itu saja kau bisa menanggung kebencian? Jangan bercanda!" ejek Tobi.

Tak ada sahutan dari Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam.

"Inikah yang diajarkan Jiraiya? Dasar _Sannin_ lemah, ia tak berguna karena mendidik murid sepertimu. Orang itu bahkan mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan di tangan Pain. Orang seperti itu memang seharusnya mati saja. Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak sekarang ini. Pria bertopeng ini, beraninya dia mengolok-olok Jiraiya?

"K-kau! Beraninya kau menghina guruku!"

"Itulah kenyataannya. Jiraiya adalah orang yang tak berguna. Untuk apa kau menganggapnya sebagai seorang guru? Jiraiya bahkan terpaksa melatihmu karena ia dipaksa oleh _Hokage_ ," jawab Tobi dengan nada mengejek.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang tersinggung, jauh dari lubuk hati Nagato dan Konan juga tersinggung. Bagaimana pun juga Jiraiya adalah guru mereka.

Namun keduanya hanya mampu diam, terlebih lagi Nagato. Pria bersurai merah ini memang tak menyukai sikap Tobi pada Naruto. Namun, ia tak ada keinginan untuk bertindak dan menolong Naruto.

Nagato ingin melihat keputusannya untuk percaya pada Naruto itu benar atau tidak.

Naruto menggeram pelan. "Jangan hina petapa genit! Siapa pun dia, dia itu lebih baik darimu. Entah dia terpaksa atau tidak melatihku, yang penting dia adalah guruku!" ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan melayangkan pukulan ke Tobi.

Tobi menyeringai. Pria itu dengan lihai mengelak ke kanan ke kiri menghindari pukulan Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menendang pria bertopeng tersebut, namun matanya melebar kaget ketika tendangan kakinya menembus tubuh Tobi.

"A-apa? bagaimana mungkin?"

"Hahaha... kau kaget? Inilah kekuatanku. Sekarang aku tak akan main-main lagi!"

Tobi mulai merangkai segel tangan. Dengan membuka sedikit topengnya, pria itu mulai meramalkan _jutsu-_ nya.

 _ **"Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

Naruto melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari ter jangan bola api itu. Ia dengan segera membuat _Kagebunshin_ dan membentuk _Rasengan_.

Naruto berlari ke arah belakang tubuh Tobi. Pemuda tersebut langsung saja bersiap melancarkan serangan pada pria bertopeng itu tepat di titik butanya.

" _ **RASENGAN!"**_

Namun, hasilnya sia-sia. _Rasengan_ Naruto menembus begitu saja tubuh Tobi. _'Sial!'_ batin Naruto tak terima.

 _Rasengan_ itu justru menghantam tanah dan menimbulkan kawah yang cukup besar.

Di dalam kawah itu, Naruto terbatuk-batuk karena kepulan debu. Terlebih lagi, cakra Naruto saat ini benar-benar habis terkuras. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas.

Pemuda bersurai pirang ini jatuh tersungkur begitu saja. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan ia sedari tadi terbatuk-batuk. Naruto bahkan tak menyangka jika dirinya akan memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit. Apa ini efek karena ia memaksakan diri?

Di balik kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi itu, tawa Tobi terdengar menggelar di tempat ini. Jelas sekali, jika pria itu tengah mengejek Naruto.

"Naruto... Naruto... Kau itu begitu keras kepala. Lihat sekarang? Dirimu justru tak berdaya seperti ini. Asalkan kau tahu, aku memang sengaja melakukan ini," ujar Tobi sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tersungkur di tanah.

Pria bertopeng itu kini berjongkok di depan Naruto, memandang pemuda yang kini tak berdaya itu.

"Aku sengaja mengajakmu bertarung. Dalam kondisimu yang fit, mungkin aku akan sedikit kewalahan," ucap Tobi sambil menancapkan batangan besi milik Nagato di punggung Naruto.

Naruto mengerang sakit. Bahkan pemuda ini memuntahkan darahnya lagi. Kesadaran Naruto semakin lama semakin menghilang, pandangannya pun mulai mengabur.

" ... Tapi ini berbeda, _cakra-_ mu terkuras setelah melawan Pain dan ini membuat sebuah keuntungan tersendiri bagiku," lanjut Tobi.

Kepulan debu semakin lama semakin menghilang. Nagato dan Konan sekarang dapat melihat jelas pemandangan di mana Tobi yang memegang sebuah batangan besi yang tertancap di punggung Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar tak kuat lagi. Tobi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan jika _Jinchuriki_ _Kyuubi_ berhasil kutangkap!" ujar Tobi penuh kemenangan.

Sayup-sayup, Naruto masih bisa mendengar ucapan Tobi. Namun apalah daya, detak jantungnya semakin lama semakin lemah. Pandangan Naruto yang tadinya mengabur kini menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

Naruto benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Untuk sesaat pohon buatan Konan ini diselimuti keheningan, sebelum Tobi berdiri sambil memapah tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya.

"Aku prihatin dengan kehidupan anak ini. Hidupnya penuh dengan penderitaan dan Konoha adalah dalang dari penderitaan itu. Desa terkutuk itulah yang menimbulkan benih-benih kebencian di dunia _shinobi_ ," ujar Tobi sambil menatap Naruto sendu.

"Yah... sayang sekali, hidup anak ini harus berakhir sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, kita harus mengambil _Kyuubi_ dari dalam tubuhnya," komentar Konan.

Nagato yang mendengar itu mengangguk setuju. "Aku memang salah telah mempercayai Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga ia masihlah anak-anak yang memerlukan kasih sayang orang di sekitarnya. Dengan menanggung beban kebencian itu, hidupnya pasti akan lebih menderita lagi."

"Hidup menderita ya?" gumam Tobi sambil berpikir.

Alis Konan mengernyit tak mengerti. "Sepertinya kau merencanakan suatu hal?"

Nagato sedikit tak suka jika Tobi mengulur-ulur waktu lagi. Proses pengeluaran _Bijuu_ dari dalam tubuh Naruto seharusnya dilakukan sekarang juga sebelum para _shinobi_ Konoha datang.

"Bisakah aku membawa Naruto bersamaku dulu?" pinta pria bertopeng oranye ini.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Konan tak mengerti.

"Jujur, dari awal aku tertarik dengan Naruto. Aku... ingin membawanya lebih dulu," jawabnya ambigu.

 _'... Naruto adalah anak dari Minato-sensei. Ia mengalami penderitaan selama tinggal di Konoha._

 _Sensei adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, melihat kondisi anaknya yang seperti ini ... entah kenapa membuatku merasa bersalah._

 _Terlebih, akulah yang membunuh Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san. Sepertinya_ _ **Mini Mugen Tsukoyomi**_ _buatanku akan sedikit berguna pada Naruto._

 _Semoga saja, jurus genjutsu itu bisa menebus dosa-dosaku pada Minato-sensei. Yeah, semoga saja...,'_ pikir Tobi begitu lama.

Sejujurnya, Nagato dan Konan masih tak mengerti dengan alasan Tobi. Namun, Tobi adalah pemimpin Akatsuki yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, mereka berdua pun tak bisa menolak permintaan dari ketuanya.

Nagato menghela nafas, "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau."

Dari balik topengnya, Tobi mengukirkan senyum. Ia sungguh ingin berterima kasih pada Nagato. Namun untuk menjaga wibawanya, ia urungkan niatnya itu.

Tobi menatap dua anggota Akatsuki di hadapannya dengan serius.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum _shinobi_ - _shinobi_ Konoha menemukan kita!"

Nagato dan Konan mengangguk setuju atas permintaan Tobi tadi. Mereka bertiga harus kembali ke markas Akatsuki sekarang juga.

Perlahan demi perlahan, pohon kertas buatan Konan yang tadinya menjulang tinggi kini berubah menjadi kertas yang kemudian beterbangan dibawa angin.

* * *

.

 _-The Mirror-_

 _._

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya pelan dan mengerjapkannya berulang kali. Ia pandangi ruangan di mana ia berada saat ini. Ia tak tahu ini di mana, namun sekilas tempat ini terlihat seperti rumah sakit.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba terbaring di rumah sakit? Kenapa juga tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit? Ia tak ingat apa pun. Ketika ia berusaha mengingat, ia justru merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa mendera kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang sambil membuka pintu dengan keras. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Namun sebelum ia sempat berkomentar, orang yang membuka pintu tadi langsung menerjang dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Orang yang memeluknya tadi langsung tersentak kaget dan dengan refleks ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto... kau? Apa maksudmu? Aku ini Menma, kakakmu!"

"Kakak? Aku bahkan tak ingat jika memiliki kakak?"

Naruto dapat melihat jika orang di depannya ini terkejut bukan main. Jika diperhatikan lebih dalam lagi, pemuda di hadapannya ini memiliki fisik yang sama dengannya.

Mulai dari segi wajah hingga warna rambut, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah _style_ rambut serta aura dewasa yang dimiliki orang di depannya ini.

"Naruto, apa kau serius? Kau tak mengingatku?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Menma melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "T-tak mungkin!"

Tanpa berpamitan, pemuda itu langsung berlari keluar dari ruang inap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa orang tadi memiliki fisik yang sama denganku? Terlebih lagi, dia kakakku? Oh ayolah, jangan bercanda. Aku ini anak tunggal," keluh Naruto dan berusaha memejamkan matanya lagi.

Namun, usaha Naruto untuk beristirahat harus tertunda ketika pemuda bernama Menma itu datang bersama seorang wanita yang mirip Tsunade.

Entah kenapa, Naruto ragu jika itu adalah Tsunade. Melihat dari penampilan wanita itu sekarang, entah kenapa itu terlihat tidak Tsunade sama sekali.

Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika wanita yang ia yakini adalah Tsunade itu menyapanya.

"Naruto... apa kau mengingatku?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada formal.

"K-kau... Tsunade- _sama_?" jawab Naruto ragu.

Hal ini membuat Menma terkejut. "Hah? Kenapa dengan _Hokage_ kau ingat sedangkan aku tidak? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naruto?"

Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa, ia sendiri lupa dan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Menyadari kebingungan Naruto, Tsunade berinisiatif untuk menanyai Naruto secara pelan-pelan.

"Kau masih ingat namamu bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Menma dibuat kaget oleh pernyataan adiknya. "Uzumaki apanya? Namamu itu Namikaze Naruto!"

Mengabaikan Menma, Tsunade mulai menanyai Naruto lagi. "Apa kau ingat siapa dirimu?"

"Aku adalah ninja Konoha. Anak dari _Yondaime_ _Hokage_ dan Uzumaki Kushina."

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Tsunade- _sama_ , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anak ini? Dia bahkan menyebut _Tou-san_ dengan sebutan _Yondaime_!"

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Lihat! Inilah yang salah. Adikku Naruto itu tak seperti ini, memiliki pribadi dingin itu seolah bukan Naruto saja! Dia itu anak yang ceria!"

"Aku ceria?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memang dari kecil berusaha untuk tegar dengan selalu menjadi seorang periang. Ia benci dikasihani, dengan topeng ceria itu ia berharap dapat berbaur seperti biasa di masyarakat.

Namun nyatanya salah, masyarakat Konoha masih saja memperlakukannya tak baik dan justru semakin menjadi saja. Ia tahu sekarang, tak ada yang namanya jahat atau pun baik. Semua manusia itu sama saja, mereka semua jahat.

Naruto sudah lelah berpura-pura untuk tegar selama ini. Itu semua terlalu menyakitkan, perlakuan Konoha, pengkhianatan Sasuke, kematian Hiruzen semuanya menjadi kompleks. Tuhan seakan-akan tak membiarkan Naruto bahagia.

Naruto melamun mengabaikan kehadiran Tsunade dan Menma. Mengingat semua kenangan menyedihkan itu membuat air mata Naruto tak sengaja menetes. Ia menangis.

"Eh? Naruto?" pekik Menma kaget.

"Naruto... ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritalah!" pinta Tsunade.

"Aku... aku tak mengerti. Ini semua membingungkan! Aku tak mau ada di sini! Aku mau pergi! Percuma aku di sini karena semua orang membenciku!" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya.

Tsunade dan Menma tentu saja kaget. Naruto belum sembuh betul, lukanya masih parah. Terlebih lagi, ada masalah di sini.

Ini semua bermula dua minggu yang lalu di mana Tsunade memberikan misi pada Naruto ke _Amegakure_ untuk mematai-matai desa itu. Seminggu kemudian, Naruto tak kunjung memberikan kabar. Hal ini membuat Tsunade uring-uringan dan mengerahkan puluhan _Anbu_ untuk mencari anak itu. Tsunade merasakan firasat yang buruk.

Dan tiga hari yang lalu, para _Anbu_ menemukan Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri di perbatasan Konoha-Ame. Selama dua hari ia koma dan hari ini baru siuman. Tak seharusnya anak ini pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? Kondisimu belum membaik!" cegah Tsunade ketika melihat Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan selang infusnya.

Namun Naruto justru menampik tangan Tsunade, hal ini membuat Menma geram. Dengan marah, pemuda itu menampar pipi adiknya.

"Apa... apa yang kau lakukan? Dia adalah _Hokage_ - _sama_! Kenapa kau tidak sopan padanya, Naruto?! Bukannya ayah mengajarkan pada kita untuk hormat pada _Hokage_?!"

Naruto merasakan panas yang menjalar di pipinya. Ia pandang Menma dengan tajam.

"Omong kosong! Ayahku sudah mati! Dia... dia sengaja menyegel _Kyuubi_ dalam tubuhku karena ia ingin aku digunakan sebagai senjata Konoha!"

Menma benar-benar ter sulut emosinya. Ia langsung meninju pipi kiri adiknya.

"MENMA!" pekik Tsunade.

"Kurang ajar! Kau mengatai _Tou_ - _san_ sudah tewas? Dan apa tadi? Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, kau bukan senjata Konoha! Kau itu pahlawan Konoha!"

Menma tersentak kaget ketika melihat Naruto yang begitu hancur.

"Aku ini monster! MONSTER! SEMUA ORANG MEMBENCIKU KARENA AKU ADALAH _KYUUBI_! KALIAN TAK TAHU APA-APA KARENA AKU YANG MENANGGUNG PENDERITAAN INI SEORANG DIRI!" teriak Naruto.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut langsung keluar rumah sakit melalui jendela.

"Naruto...," gumam Menma dengan pandangan sendu.

* * *

.

- _The Mirror-_

 _._

* * *

Naruto yang masih menggunakan piyama rumah sakit tampak berlari di atap rumah penduduk.

Suasana hatinya kacau, apalagi setelah orang bernama Menma tadi memancing emosinya. Terlebih, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Ini memang Konoha, tapi ini tampak seperti Konoha yang berbeda.

Bahkan penampilan Tsunade tadi seperti bukan Tsunade saja. Wanita yang biasanya memakai baju yang sedikit terbuka itu bahkan kini berpakaian tertutup dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di wajahnya.

Terlebih lagi, orang bernama Menma yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya. Memang, ia mengakui jika memiliki kemiripan fisik dengan pemuda tadi. Tapi, tetap saja ia adalah anak tunggal. Ini terasa membingungkan saja.

Lama melamunkan hal itu, tiba-tiba Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah _kunai_ yang menggores sedikit pipinya.

"Namikaze Naruto! Kami perintahkan kau untuk berhenti sekarang juga! Ini perintah dari _Godaime_ - _sama_!" teriak salah satu orang _Anbu_ yang berlari mengejar Naruto.

Naruto kesal. Ia semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Tak sengaja, mata Naruto menyorot ke arah patung _hokage_.

Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat patung _Yondaime_ yang tidak menunjukkan wajah ayahnya. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi sekarang ayahnya bukan seorang _hokage_? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Konoha?! Ini gila!

Tanpa disadari Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto kaget dan hilang keseimbangan, alhasil ia terjatuh dari atap penduduk itu.

"AHHH!"

Benturan keras tercipta ketika Naruto terjatuh di sebuah kios pasar. Penduduk yang berlalu lalang pun terpekik kaget melihat kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu.

"A-aduh," rintih Naruto ketika merasakan punggungnya yang berdarah karena mengenai patok kayu yang tajam.

Sasuke dan beberapa _Anbu_ tadi langsung turun dan memastikan kondisi salah satu anak dari _shinobi_ elit Konoha tersebut.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat sahabat karibnya terluka.

Beberapa penduduk pun kini juga ikut mengerubungi Naruto. Mereka tampak cemas pasal keadaan pahlawan mereka. Namikaze Naruto adalah pahlawan mereka. Pahlawan yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk dijadikan wadah _Kyuubi_.

Apa sekarang ini dia baik-baik saja?

Naruto sendiri tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia sibuk mengaduh sakit dari tadi. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika Tsunade dan Menma sudah ada di sini bersama _Rookie_ 9.

Menma pun menepuk pundak adiknya. "N-naruto... kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Naruto tersentak kaget, matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari jika dirinya saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian warga Konoha. Rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya juga seolah hilang begitu saja.

Menma merasa sedikit kesal karena diabaikan adiknya. Namun, ia pun memasang raut datar seperti ciri khasnya selama ini.

"Ini... ada apa ini?" Akhirnya Naruto pun buka suara.

"Naruto- _sama_ , Anda tak apa?"

"Oh tidak! Namikaze- _kun_ , punggungmu terluka parah! Kau harus segera berobat! Bisa infeksi nanti!"

"Ya ampun, Naruto- _san_. Maafkan aku. Karena patok tendaku, punggungmu jadi terluka parah seperti itu. Biarkan saya bertanggung jawab."

"Ya, aku juga akan turut membiayai biaya rumah sakit nanti. Mendengar bahwa kau sudah kembali saja sudah membuat kami bahagia bukan main."

Di detik itu juga, lidah Naruto terasa kelu. Ada sensasi hangat yang menyusup di hatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasakan bahwa pandangan penduduk desa tak lagi menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Ia merasa diperhatikan oleh mereka. Bahkan penduduk tampak begitu khawatir. Jujur, ia begitu senang kali ini. Namun, apa ini benar? Apa perhatian yang ditunjukkan penduduk ini nyata?

Menma memperhatikan Naruto yang menunduk sedari tadi. Ia menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan Naruto.

"Ini semua... Kebohongan apa lagi ini?! KALIAN PURA-PURA PEDULI PADAKU BUKAN? MANA SIKAP KALIAN YANG SUKA MENYIKSAKU? JANGAN MUNAFIK SEPERTI INI! KALIAN SEMUA NAIF!" teriak Naruto tak terima.

Ia masih senantiasa menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur, Naruto tak berani menatap mata para penduduk yang biasanya menatap dirinya tajam.

Dengan sigap, Naruto berdiri. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya dan berkeinginan untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Sebelum Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, Menma langsung _shunsin_ ke belakang Naruto dan memukul tengkuk leher adiknya. Alhasil, Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sebelum tubuh adiknya menyentuh tanah, Menma segera menangkap tubuh Naruto dan memapahnya.

 _'Luka di punggungnya cukup parah,_ ' batin Menma ketika melirik bagian belakang pakaian rumah sakit Naruto yang penuh darah.

"Aku mohon maaf atas kelakuan tak sopan adikku tadi. Naruto memang berperilaku aneh sejak ia sadar dari komanya. Aku dan _Godaime_ - _sama_ tengah melakukan penyelidikan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya, _minna_ ," pinta Menma sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah penduduk desa.

"Ya ampun. Kasihan sekali, Naruto- _sama_. Semoga ia lekas sembuh!" ujar salah seorang penduduk.

Naruto memang dianggap sebagai pahlawan oleh penduduk desa Konoha. Semua orang di sini begitu segan dengannya. Melihat pemuda itu bersikap dingin dan kasar seperti tadi terasa seperti bukan Naruto saja.

Sekarang semua orang mengerti. Rupanya pahlawan mereka tengah dalam masa sakit.

Menma melirik ke arah Tsunade. Tsunade yang mengerti pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian keduanya pergi dari sini dengan _shunsin_ bersama Naruto menuju Rumah Sakit.

* * *

.

 _-The Mirror-_

 _._

* * *

Saat ini, _Rookie_ 9 tampak berkumpul di koridor rumah sakit. Mereka menantikan Tsunade dan Menma yang tak kunjung keluar dari ruang inap Naruto.

"Aneh sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ya?" tanya Chouji tak mengerti. Pemuda kurus yang dikenal pintar di kalangan _Rookie_ 9 ini tampaknya didera kebingungan.

Sakura hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tega melihat Naruto seperti itu. Naruto-ku yang baik hati itu kini berubah menjadi dingin," keluh putri dari _Yondaime_ _Hokage_ tersebut.

"Kau! Naruto-ku katamu? Dia itu Naruto-ku, dasar Sakura _no_ _Baka_!" bantah Hinata tak terima. Gadis dengan pakaian terbuka ini benar-benar tak terima.

Melihat temannya yang ingin bertengkar, Ino berniat untuk melerai.

"H-hinata, S-sakura sudahlah... N-naruto kan sedang sakit. Tak seharusnya kita ribut saat ini," ucapnya malu-malu.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ino benar. Naruto 'kan sakit, kita tak boleh seperti ini!" ucapnya dengan ekspresi konyol.

Kiba dan Shino mengangguk setuju. Untung di rumah sakit ini tak ada anjing atau pun serangga, jika kedua hewan itu ada pasti dua orang ini akan membuat kegaduhan.

Sementara Sasuke dari tadi terdiam. Ia memikirkan kalo ada suatu hal aneh yang dialami Naruto.

Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke berniat menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. "Ada apa? Kau memikirkan Naruto?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sayang. Aku hanya memikirkanmu seorang karena kau adalah bidadariku," ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan Sakura setangkai mawar.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena menahan kesal. Anak dari mendiang _Yondaime_ ini langsung meninju Sasuke.

" _BAKA_! BISA-BISANYA KAU MEMBUAT GOMBALAN KETIKA TEMAN SATU _TEAM_ -MU SEDANG SAKIT, HAH?!"

Kelakuan dua orang anggota tim 7 ini, membuat _Rookie_ lain _sweatdrop_.

"A-aduh," rintih Sasuke ketika merasakan kepalanya yang berputar-putar.

* * *

.

- _The Mirror-_

 _._

* * *

Tsunade memandang Menma serius. "Dari hasil penyelidikan kita, aku menduga jika ada yang bermasalah mengenai ingatan Naruto. Ia tak begitu memahami kondisinya sekarang, emosinya pun jadi tak terkendalikan," ujar wanita berkacamata ini.

Menma pun tak kalah seriusnya. "Apa ini perbuatan musuh? Ia dengan sengaja mengotak-atik ingatan Naruto agar bisa mendapatkan _kyuubi_ dari dalam tubuhnya?"

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga sejak kejadian di mana Naruto melarikan diri dari Rumah Sakit dan berakhir jatuh di kios perdagangan.

Tsunade mengangguk setuju. "Itu hanya persepsiku saja. Kita hanya tinggal bersikap biasa pada Naruto. Bantu dia mengingat sekitarnya kembali, terlebih jangan pancing emosinya. Ia sedang dalam keadaan tak stabil sekarang."

Menma mengangguk. Ia jadi teringat kemarin hari ketika Naruto berusaha kabur lagi dari Rumah Sakit.

Ia khawatir kalo adiknya berniat untuk melarikan diri dari Konoha. "Oh iya, _Godaime_ - _sama_. Ada hal yang ingin saya beritahukan pada Anda."

"Apa itu?"

"Sejak kemarin, Naruto terus berbicara hal aneh padaku. Ia terus bilang jika ini bukanlah Konoha. Ini bukan desanya dan ini bukan dunianya. Ia pun juga bilang jika aku bukan kakaknya karena ia adalah anak tunggal."

Dahi Tsunade mengerut tak mengerti. Apa ini karena efek ingatan Naruto yang kacau ya?

"Kau tenang saja, Menma. Itu semua pasti disebabkan oleh ingatan Naruto yang kacau. Musuh pasti dengan sengaja menambah ingatan baru dan menghapus beberapa ingatan lama dari memori Naruto. Hal ini yang membuat ingatannya kacau balau."

Menma mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri. Saya harus bersiap karena hari ini Naruto telah diperbolehkan pulang dari Rumah Sakit"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Menma mulai berjalan menjauh dari meja _Hokage_. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Tsunade memanggilnya lagi.

"Minato dan Kushina akan pulang dari misi mereka di Iwagakure besok hari. Jadi, bersiaplah juga."

Menma hanya mengangguk paham dan segera undur diri dari ruangan _Hokage_.

Tsunade menghela nafas lelah. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan mengalami hal ini. Yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah semoga musuh tak mengetahui kondisi Naruto saat ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **A/n :**_ "Halo! Sebelumnya jangan gebukin aku karna aku _publish_ cerita baru ya? Ini adalah cerita _canon_ pertamaku dan juga cerita ini rencananya hanya sampai _chapter 2._

Cerita ini juga aku gunakan buat pemancing _mood-_ ku. Akhir-akhir ini _mood_ ku jelek gitu ceritanya. Jadi, semacam pelarian gitu :'v.

Oh iya, kalo ada yang nanya soal kapan _fic_ -ku yang lain _update,_ kayaknya masih lama sih. Sebenarnya udah aku ketik tuh yang _chapter_ terbaru. Nah, tanpa diduga _file_ dokumennya tiba-tiba ngilang gitu. Otomatis, _chapter_ terbarunya juga ikut ilang. Kalo gini 'kan akunya jadi radak males ngetik lagi -,- *plak*."

* * *

 _Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan oleh-oleh di sini ya? Gua butuh saran~_

* * *

 _Thank you._

 _RnR, please ^_^._

 **\|/**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mimpi

**The Mirror**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** _Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]_

 **Warning :** _CANON, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, Alive!MinaKushi, Brother!MenmaNaru, Based on the Road to Ninja Movie,_ latar waktu setelah invasi Pain.

 **Genre :** _Family, Friendship, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort._

 **Summary :** Kejadian tak terduga dialami Naruto ketika ia bertemu dengan Nagato. Terbangun di _Konohagakure_ yang berbeda dengan desanya, seakan-akan menambah keanehan yang ia alami. / _'Sepertinya Mini Mugen Tsukoyomi milikku akan mempan pada Naruto,'_ pikir Madara./ "Kau bukan kakakku! Omong kosong apa ini? Ayah dan ibuku sudah tewas! Merekalah yang menyegel monster ini dalam tubuhku!"/ CANON, Two-shoot, Based on RTN Movie. RnR?

* * *

.

.

"Nah, ini adalah kamarmu, Naruto."

Sebuah kamar berukuran sedang ditunjukkan Menma. Dilihat dari segi mana pun, ini memang terlihat seperti kamar Naruto yang biasanya.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tak mengerti sampai sekarang. Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau bukan kakakku?"

Menma menghela nafas berat. Adiknya ini begitu keras kepala.

"Bukankah juga sudah ribuan kali aku bilang kalau ingatanmu itu sedang kacau, ada musuh yang sengaja mengotak-atiknya dan menambah ingatan baru padamu. Nyatanya, aku ini memang kakak kembarmu! Apa aku tampak seperti orang yang berbohong?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, dari mulai mimik, ucapan, sampai suara memang tak ada yang menunjukkan kebohongan.

Hatinya seolah mengatakan jika yang dikatakan Menma benar, tapi otaknya menolak hal itu.

Naruto benar-benar bingung sekarang, sebenarnya mana yang benar? Ingatan di otaknya atau perkataan Menma? Oh Ya Ampun, ia seperti orang bodoh saja sekarang.

Menma yang melihat wajah frustrasi adiknya juga turut prihatin. Naruto adalah adik kesayangannya, melihat kondisinya sekarang membuat ia bersedih.

Menma menepuk bahu Naruto. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan hal itu. Lambat laun, pasti ingatanmu akan kembali lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kau ikut aku, aku akan memasak _ramen_ untukmu!" ujarnya sambil memberikan senyum lebar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terkesima. Selama ini, yang ia ingat tak ada satu pun orang yang tulus peduli padanya. Tapi ini, ia merasa jika Menma benar-benar tulus.

Perlahan namun pasti, Menma dapat melihat bibir Naruto yang membentuk senyuman.

Oke, ini langkah awal yang baik buat Menma. Ia yakin ingatan adiknya akan kembali.

.

* * *

.

Naruto memandang satu per satu orang yang berada di depan _Ichiraku_ _Ramen_ ini.

Tadinya ia memang ingin memakan masakan kakaknya, tapi karena persediaan _ramen_ yang habis, ia dan kakaknya terpaksa pergi ke _Ichiraku_ _Ramen_.

Tanpa ia duga, rupanya sang kakak sengaja mengajak para _Rookie_ untuk datang ke sini.

"H-hai, Naruto- _kun_. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Sakura ramah dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Naruto mengingat Sakura. Namun Sakura yang ia ingat tak seperti Sakura yang ia lihat sekarang. Sakura yang ia ingat itu memiliki watak emosional dan temperamental.

"Hai, aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha terkeren yang ada di Konoha, akan kupastikan jika semua wanita di desa ini akan aku ajak kencan!" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke. Yang ia ingat, Sasuke itu dingin dan berambisi membunuh kakaknya.

Tapi kenapa Sasuke berubah menjadi narsis seperti ini? Terlebih lagi, bukannya Sasuke bersama Orochimaru? Kenapa ia bisa berada di Konoha lagi?

"Hai, namaku adalah Nara Shikamaru. Aku lapar~," ujar Shikamaru sambil memasang wajah konyolnya.

Jujur, Naruto tak mengira jika Shikamaru seperti ini. Seingatnya, Shikamaru itu Jenius dan pemalas. Kenapa bisa jadi begini?

"Aku Chouji. Rasanya aneh memperkenalkan diri lagi," ucap Chouji.

Naruto benar-benar tak percaya sekarang. Chouji yang ia ingat itu bertubuh gendut. Kenapa sekarang ia berbadan kurus terlebih lagi tampak begitu Jenius?

"A-aku, Y-yamanaka I-ino," ujar Ino gugup.

Apa lagi sekarang? Yang Naruto ingat itu, Ino adalah orang yang centil dan percaya diri. Kenapa ia tampak pemalu dan gugup seperti ini sekarang?

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku akan sangat tersanjung jika kau mau menjadi pacarku, Naruto- _kun_!" ujar Hinata sembari memajukan dirinya untuk memeluk Naruto.

Wajah Naruto pucat sekarang. Jujur, ia begitu takut pada Hinata yang tampak vulgar ini. Seingatnya, Hinata itu gadis pemalu dan lemah lembut? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Abaikan dia, namaku adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Aku adalah pencinta kucing. Kalau kau menjumpai kucing yang tersesat, kau bisa meneleponku!" ujar Kiba.

Naruto terlihat _sweatdrop_. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah Kiba ini pencinta anjing? Kenapa ia pindah haluan menjadi pencinta kucing?

"Aku adalah Shino Aburame. Kalau kau melihat serangga, jangan beritahu aku. Aku benci serangga!"

Oke, Naruto terkejut untuk ke sekian kalinya. Bukankah klan Aburame itu pengendali serangga? Kenapa Shino justru benci serangga?

"Oke, sepertinya perkenalannya sudah cukup. Lebih baik kita masuk dan makan _ramen_ saja sekarang," ujar Menma sambil menyeret adiknya untuk masuk ke _Ichiraku_.

"Baiklah."

.

* * *

.

Naruto terpaku saat ini. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Minato dan Kushina yang tengah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya, seolah-olah meminta penjelasan atas kehadiran ayah dan ibunya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan? _Tou_ - _san_ dan _Kaa_ - _san_ baru saja pulang dari misi mereka di _Iwagakure_."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tak mungkin, bukannya mereka sudah mati?" gumam Naruto tak percaya.

 **DUAKK!**

Rambut merah Kushina berkibar menandakan jika wanita paruh baya ini tengah marah. Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut karena baru saja dijitak Kushina.

"KAU TIDAK MENYAMBUT KAMI DAN JUSTRU BERANI MENGATAKAN IBU DAN AYAHMU SUDAH TEWAS, HAH NARUTO?!"

"T-tidak b-bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja... hanya saja... ini membuatku bingung. _Tou_ - _san_ dan _Kaa_ - _san_ sudah lama tewas bahkan ketika aku lahir. Kalian yang menyegel monster ini dalam tubuhku bukan?"

Naruto tak berani menatap sang ibu maupun ayah dan kakaknya yang kini tampak kebingungan.

Ruangan ini cukup lama dilanda keheningan sebelum Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

"Naruto, tunggu dulu! Kau ingin pergi ke mana?" tanya Kushina ketika melihat anaknya yang berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Tolong, biarkan aku sendiri dulu."

Pemuda itu pergi berlalu begitu saja dari kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Menma, sebenarnya ada apa dengan adikmu? Apa yang terjadi selama dua bulan kami pergi meninggalkan Konoha?" tanya Minata pada anak sulungnya.

Menma menghelakan nafasnya lelah.

"Kejadian ini bermula 3 minggu yang lalu di mana Naruto mendapatkan misi untuk memata-matai _Amegakure_. Selama 1 minggu, ia dinyatakan hilang dan baru pulang beberapa hari yang lalu dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto siuman dengan kondisi ingatannya yang kacau. Ia bahkan melupakan aku yang merupakan kakaknya. Ia menjadi pendiam, tak cerewet seperti dulu. Ia kasar dengan _Hokage_ - _sama_ , bahkan semua orang termasuk aku.

Menurut persepsi _Hokage_ - _sama_. Ada seorang musuh yang dengan sengaja menambahkan serta menghapus beberapa ingatan Naruto. Hal ini membuat pola pikir serta memorinya menjadi kacau. Emosinya juga labil, ia seolah-olah mewaspadai semua orang di sini. Dan seperti inilah jadinya. Dia menjadi aneh."

Menma telah menceritakan semuanya, Kushina dan Minato masih termenung mencerna semua informasi ini.

Tangan Minato terkepal erat. "Apa lagi yang musuh inginkan dari Naruto? Aku merasa gagal sebagai ayah karena belum mampu mengawasinya secara penuh."

Menma menggeleng tak setuju. "Ini bukan salahmu juga, _Tou_ - _san_. Kau sudah menyuruhku untuk menjaga Naruto selama kalian pergi ke Iwa. Tapi, aku justru membiarkannya menerima misi itu dan sekarang justru seperti ini. Aku kakak yang tak becus," sesalnya.

Kushina berjalan mendekati Menma dan Minato lalu menepuk bahu keduanya.

Sambil tersenyum lembut ia berkata, "Sekarang bukan saatnya kita menyalahkan diri kita sendiri. Sekarang, kita harus mencari Naruto. Kita harus menjelaskan perlahan-lahan padanya. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan mengerti!"

.

* * *

.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati embusan angin malam yang membelai wajahnya. Dari atas patung _hokage_ , ia dapat melihat desa Konoha yang dipenuhi dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu.

"Ah, Naruto. Aku tak menyangka jika kau ada di sini juga."

Naruto yang tersentak kaget langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia mendapati Sakura yang berjalan menghampirinya. Gadis itu dengan santai ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto merasakan jika jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih kencang. Jujur, ia masih menyukai Sakura.

Berada dengan Sakura dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat wajahnya sedikit memanas.

"Oh, S-Sakura ya?"

"Hm."

Mereka berdua dilanda keheningan. Naruto yang gugup dan sedang tak _mood_. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri canggung untuk bicara karena Naruto yang di sampingnya seolah-olah bukan Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Mengapa kau malam-malam di sini, Naruto?"

"Aku hanya menikmati pemandangan."

"Kudengar, Minato _Jii_ - _san_ dan Kushina _Baa_ - _san_ telah kembali dari misinya di _Iwagakure_. Kenapa kau justru di sini dan tak menyambut mereka di rumah?"

Naruto diam membisu, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Alasan utamanya berada di sini adalah untuk menghindari ayah dan ibunya sekaligus menenangkan diri.

Jujur, Naruto masih bingung dengan kondisinya sekarang. Mana yang benar, ingatannya atau fakta yang sekarang ia dapati? Apa benar jika ingatannya itu diotak-atik musuh? Kepala Naruto terasa pening memikirkan hal itu.

"Sakura. Apa a- maksudku, aku dulu seperti apa? Sifatku?"

Sakura terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda yang disukainya ini tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

Gadis ini lalu tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Naruto yang kukenal dulu orangnya ramah dan periang. Meskipun begitu, ia selalu serius dan susah diajak bercanda. Ia memiliki level berbeda dengan _Rookie_ lainnya, oleh karena itu Tsunade- _sama_ sering memberinya misi individu.

Naruto itu tak pernah berpisah dengan kakaknya kalau di Konoha. Mereka pasti selalu bersama mentang-mentang saudara kembar. Menma sangat _overprotective_ padamu.

Tapi meskipun kalian di luar terlihat saling menyayangi dan melindungi, kalian itu sering berantem dan ribut. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, namun aku sering melihatmu ribut dengan Menma."

"Aku sering bertengkar dengannya?" gumam Naruto.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Begitulah. Kalian pasangan saudara yang aneh dan konyol. Percayalah!"

"Lalu, apa yang kau tahu tentang ayah dan ibuku?" tanya Naruto.

"Semua orang pasti kenal mereka, dua _shinobi_ elit dari Konoha yakni Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Ayah dan ibumu sangat berperan penting dalam perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-3.

Namun era keemasan mereka pudar ketika kau dan Menma lahir. Ayah dan ibumu memilih pensiun dan menjadi penduduk sipil biasa. Yah, meskipun begitu mereka masih sering menerima misi penting dari Tsunade- _sama_."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangan safirnya tertuju pada wajah patung _Yondaime_ yang sekarang ia duduki.

Naruto mengenal wajah ini, wajah ayah Sakura. Haruno Kizashi.

"Lalu... apa ayahmu itu adalah _Yondaime_ _Hokage_?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura menjadi sendu, senyum pedih terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya benar, ayah dan ibuku tewas ketika aku berusia 7 bulan. Mereka tewas karena-"

"-karena mereka menyegel _Kyuubi_ dalam tubuhku bukan?"

Mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar. Jadi, Naruto juga masih mengingat _Kyuubi_ ya? Sakura kira Naruto lupa akan keberadaan _Kyuubi_.

"Begitulah," jawab Sakura seadanya.

Keduanya kembali dilanda keheningan. Semilir angin malam berembus menerbangkan surai kedua remaja ini.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersentak. "Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Naruto menatap _emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Maaf, karena secara tak langsung akulah yang membunuh orang tuamu. Mereka tewas karena mereka menyegel _Kyuubi_ dalam tubuhku. Aku ini monster ya? Iblis sepertiku seharusnya tak pantas hidup di dun-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Pelukan Sakura kuat sekali. Naruto dapat merasakan jika baju bagian bahunya basah. Apa Sakura menangis?

" _Baka_!" ujar Sakura sambil sesenggukan.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, bukannya kau yang meminta maaf. Minato _Ojii_ - _san_ dengan bijaksananya mau menjadikan anaknya yang baru lahir menjadi wadah dari _Kyuubi_. Jika kau tak ada, bisa saja saat ini Konoha sudah rata dengan tanah karena amukan _Kyuubi_. Kaulah pahlawan sesungguhnya, Naruto!"

Naruto terkesiap dengan ucapan Sakura tadi. Apa benar jika ia pahlawan yang sesungguhnya? Bukannya penduduk sering menyiksanya sambil mengatainya iblis?

"Penduduk desa sangat berterima kasih padamu Naruto, mereka sangat menyanjung dan menghormatimu layaknya _Kage_. Karena bagi mereka, kau adalah pahlawan mereka, tanpa kau maka dapat dipastikan jika semua orang di sini sudah tewas."

Sakura diam-diam menikmati momen di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia memeluk Naruto. Namun, kenikmatannya itu harus terhenti karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto menatap gadis itu lekat sambil memegang lengannya.

"Sakura. Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar? Penduduk desa menghormatiku? Entah kenapa aku merasa itu tak mungkin..."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Penduduk desa dari dulu selalu mengagung-agungkan dirimu sebagai pahlawan mereka. Ayah dan ibuku memanglah pahlawan, tapi kau juga pahlawan."

"Begitu ya?"

Keduanya saling terdiam. Lengan Sakura kemudian terulur menyentuh pipi Naruto. Hal ini membuat pemuda itu terkesiap.

"Kau adalah sahabatku. Ceritakan semua masalah yang kau punya padaku. Aku pasti dapat membantumu," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum teduh ke arah Naruto.

"Sakura..."

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menyentuh telapak tangan Sakura yang membelai pipinya. Angin mengambil perannya, ia berembus di antara muda-mudi ini.

Mata safir Naruto berkaca-kaca. Pertahanan pemuda ini mulai hancur. Akhirnya, Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Mulai dari memori-memori yang ia ingat serta kebingungannya selama ini.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menyentuh bahu sahabatnya ini, berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Inilah fakta yang sesungguhnya Naruto. Ayahmu bukanlah _Yondaime_ , kenyataannya ayah dan ibumu masih hidup. Kau juga punya seorang kakak. Sasuke juga tak kabur dari Konoha. Penduduk di sini pun tak mungkin membencimu, mereka semua menghormatimu.

Percayalah, semua ingatan yang tertanam di otakmu adalah perbuatan musuh. Inilah kenyataannya, kau adalah pahlawan Konoha. Kau adalah Namikaze Naruto."

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam dan berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan Sakura tadi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Sakura. "Kau benar, Sakura. Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto."

.

* * *

.

"Naruto! Akhirnya kau pulang juga," seru Kushina sambil memeluk putra bungsunya itu.

" _Kaa-san_ , maafkan aku. Aku pasti membuatmu repot." Naruto mengucapkan hal itu dengan sedikit canggung.

Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tak tahu jika kau mengalami kecelakaan saat misi. _Okaa_ - _san_ benar-benar menyesal, Naruto."

Menma tersenyum melihat ibu dan adiknya berpelukan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Biasa, aku tadi mengajaknya kencan. Kapan lagi, bisa berduaan dengan Naruto?" ujar Sakura sambil menyeringai jahil.

Gadis ini bermaksud mengejek Menma. Karena jika Menma bersama Naruto, pasti ia tak diizinkan untuk berkencan dengan bungsu Namikaze itu.

Menma merengut kesal, sepertinya ia kecolongan hari ini. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto kencan dengan seorang gadis. Menma tak ingin adiknya merasakan sakitnya jatuh cinta.

"Sakura- _chan_ , terima kasih karena sudah mengantar Naruto pulang ya?"

Perhatian Sakura tertuju pada sumber suara tadi. Ia menemukan Minato yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tak masalah, _Ojii_ - _san_!"

Dalam hati, Sakura berteriak kencang. _'Horrreee! Dapat notice dari calon mertua!'_

Setelah itu, Kushina mengajak semuanya untuk makan malam, termasuk Sakura. Makan malam keluarga Namikaze kali ini begitu ramai.

.

* * *

.

Suara langkah kaki menggema keras di lorong gelap bangunan di tepi sungai ini. Gaya artistik Jepang Kuno menambah kesan mencekamnya tempat ini.

Seorang pria bertopeng oranye tampak berdiri di tepi pembatas bangunan sambil menatap bulan yang berwarna merah.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan memberikanmu pilihan. Kau harus memilih untuk berada di tempat ini selamanya atau kembali ke duniamu yang sesungguhnya."

Sosok berjubah Akatsuki itu lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan memasuki lorong gelap itu.

"Aku akan menemuimu kapan-kapan di Konoha. Kita lihat, bagaimana reaksi penghuni dunia cermin ini ketika melihat kedatanganku," ujar sosok itu sembari berjalan ke arah kegelapan.

.

* * *

.

Tsunade menatap satu per satu kelima orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang di barisan paling kanan.

"Menma? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku tak memanggilmu, aku hanya memanggil tim Kakashi."

Menma yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa gugup. "Ehehe, maafkan aku _Godaime_ - _sama_. Tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan Naruto menjalankan misinya sendiri. Nah, mumpung lagi menganggur, sebagai kakak yang baik pun aku akan menemani Naruto. Ya 'kan Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk kaku. Sebenarnya, ia tak begitu terbiasa dengan sikap kakaknya yang seperti ini.

Sementara Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tsunade menghela nafas, lalu mulai membacakan isi misi yang akan dijalankan Tim Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya, misi ini hanya misi patroli biasa di perbatasan desa. Ada _shinobi_ yang melaporkan jika terjadi pergerakan yang mencurigakan di perbatasan Konoha-Suna. Jadi, aku mohon kepada kalian untuk melakukan penyelidikan di sana. Segera kembali dan laporkan padaku jika menemukan suatu hal!"

Kelima _shinobi_ itu mengangguk paham. "Baik, kami mengerti."

Tsunade lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Kau yakin kau bisa menjalankan misi ini, Naruto? Aku bisa memanggil _shinobi_ lain jika kau masih sakit."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tak perlu, _Baa_ - _chan_ eh maksudku Tsunade- _sama_. Aku bisa melakukan misi ini!"

.

* * *

.

Kini, mereka berlima sudah tampak di hutan perbatasan Konoha-Suna. Menma dan Kakashi berjalan paling depan, lalu disusul Sakura di tengah, dan Sasuke serta Naruto di posisi belakang.

Sasuke melirik ke arah sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau masih sakit?"

Naruto tersentak kaget, dengan gugup ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "T-tidak. Aku tak sakit kok. Jika tidak diam lalu aku harus berbuat apa?"

Giliran Sasuke yang gelagapan, pemuda Uchiha ini membuang mukanya. "Yeah, aku tak terbiasa saja. Biasanya kalo ada misi seperti ini kan, kau yang paling berisik. Melihatmu diam begitu, rasanya sedikit aneh bagiku."

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu, kedua sahabat ini kembali terdiam. Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bingung mau berinteraksi dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Hei, Naruto?" panggil Sasuke.

"I-iya?"

"Aku kemarin melihatmu bersama Sakura. Kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya ya?"

Wajah Naruto memerah. Tanpa dijawab pun, Sasuke mengerti jika temannya ini jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

"Hoo, kau harus belajar pada ahlinya untuk permasalahan ini, wahai sahabatku."

"A-ahlinya? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja, kepada Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Sang pakar dari segala urusan cinta," ucap Sasuke dengan _background_ bunga-bunga yang berguguran.

Jujur, Naruto _sweatdrop_ dengan perlakuan narsis Sasuke. Tak mau mengecewakan sahabatnya, Naruto pun hanya mengangguk.

"Bisa kupikirkan nanti," jawab Naruto seadanya.

Sementara di barisan paling depan tampak Menma dan Kakashi yang beradu mulut.

"Oh, Menma- _kun_ kau tak bisa bermalas-malasan seperti ini! Lihatlah masa mudaku yang berkibar! Kau harus semangat sepertiku!"

"Oh, ayolah Kakashi- _sensei_. Jangan mulai lagi aksi konyolmu itu," keluh Menma.

Mengesampingkan obrolan-obrolan tak jelas antara Sasuke, Naruto, Menma, dan Kakashi, Sakura tampak memasang posisi siaganya. Gadis ini merasakan jika ada cakra yang mendekat.

"Kakashi- _sensei_. Ada seseorang yang mendekat," peringat Sakura pada gurunya.

Sontak, semua orang di sini langsung memasang pose siaga.

Sebuah _kunai_ datang melesat ke arah Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Bungsu Namikaze ini langsung menangkis _kunai_ itu dengan _kunai_ -nya sendiri.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?" tanya Menma cemas.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak apa."

Sesosok makhluk putih dengan surai hijau tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah. Sosoknya menggeliat sambil menyeringai ke arah 5 _shinobi_ Konoha ini.

"Ho, refleks yang begitu cepat ya, Naruto- _kun_?" ujar sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Kakashi.

"Kalian santai saja. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Zetsu."

Sasuke memandang tajam makhluk itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan hah?! Apa kau yang mengacaukan daerah perbatasan?"

Zetsu tersenyum, ia lalu menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "Aku menginginkan dia. Tuanku menginginkannya!"

Naruto terbelalak kaget. Apa yang makhluk itu inginkan dari dirinya?

"Apa?! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARI ADIKKU HAH?! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGANNYA!" tegas Menma.

"Respons yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku," tanggap Zetsu santai.

Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati sosok Zetsu. "Jika kau berani melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati kami, maka akulah lawanmu!" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan mata _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_.

Naruto menggeleng tak percaya. "Apa? Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke memiliki _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_?"

Tentu saja Naruto terkejut, Klan Uchiha tidak dibantai dan Itachi pun masih berada di Konoha. Tak mungkin Sasuke bisa memiliki _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ karena Sasuke yang ia lihat sekarang sama sekali tak memiliki kebencian dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa tak mungkin? Sasuke adalah pemuda yang memiliki kekasih paling banyak di Konoha," komentar Sakura.

Naruto langsung memandang gadis itu kaget. "Apa hubungannya dengan hal itu? Bukankah _Mangekyou_ bisa bangkit karena penggunanya memiliki kebencian?"

"Kau ini bilang apa sih, Naruto. Nyatanya, _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ bangkit ketika penggunanya memiliki banyak kekasih. Semakin banyak kekasih yang dimiliki oleh seorang anggota klan Uchiha, maka semakin besar pula kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh anggota itu," jelas Kakashi.

Naruto sukses dibuat ternganga oleh penjelasan gurunya. Ia tak menyangka jika _Mangekyou_ hanya bisa dibangkitkan dengan cara konyol seperti itu. Pantas saja Sasuke dicap sebagai _playboy_.

Perlahan, aura keunguan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dan membentuk sosok tengkorak besar.

"Aku yang akan menjadi malaikat mautmu karena kau telah berani mengincar sahabatku!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

" _ **SUSANO`O!"**_

Zetsu diam terpaku. Sepertinya, ia akan berakhir di sini.

.

* * *

.

"Lapor, Tsunade- _sama_. Misi yang Anda berikan sukses kami kerjakan!" lapor Kakashi.

Shizune yang tengah menggendong babinya tampak mengangguk dan mengambil laporan misi dari Kakashi lalu menyerahkannya pada Tsunade.

"Hm, kerja bagus. Lalu adakah informasi penting yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" tanya Tsunade.

Kakashi pun mulai menceritakan semua kejadian di hutan tadi. Mulai dari kemunculan Zetsu, tujuan Zetsu, hingga pertarungan Zetsu melawan Sasuke yang dimenangkan oleh pemuda berklan Uchiha itu.

"Zetsu ya?" gumam Tsunade. Ia lalu menghela nafas berat. "Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Suatu hal akan terjadi," lanjutnya.

Tsunade lalu menatap tegas kelima _shinobi_ di hadapannya. "Kuperintahkan kalian untuk selalu siaga dan waspada. Terutama kau, Naruto."

"Aku mengerti, _Hokage_ - _sama_ ," tutur Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa kembali dan ini upah misi kalian."

.

* * *

.

Minato dan Kushina berjalan beriringan, mereka berdua tampak seperti pengantin baru. Di belakangnya ada Menma dan Naruto yang juga berjalan beriringan.

Malam ini, keluarga Namikaze menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan jalan-jalan di Konoha. Tepatnya di kios pertokoan pasar malam.

 _'Seingatku, aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini. Ayah dan Ibu masih hidup. Aku juga memiliki kakak sebaik Itachi. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja,'_ pikir Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil.

Menma memandang heran adiknya. "Ada apa denganmu? Seperti orang gila saja. Senyum-senyum begitu," sindirnya.

"Mungkin, adikmu itu tengah jatuh cinta dengan Putri dari Pahlawan Konoha, Menma," goda Kushina.

Minato terkekeh pelan. "Hehehe, _Tou_ - _san_ tak pernah menyangka jika akhirnya kau luluh pada Sakura, Naruto. Gadis itu sudah lama menyukaimu."

"Hah? Jadi kau sedang jatuh cinta? Oh ayolah, Naruto! Jangan pernah jatuh cinta. Kau tak tahu sepedih apa itu sakit hati. Kau itu masih kecil, _hiks_... _hikss_...," ujar Menma dengan hiperbola.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, kakaknya ini terlalu berlebihan. "Kalian ini ada-ada saja. Memangnya siapa pula yang lagi jatuh cinta? Terlebih lagi, aku itu sudah besar, _Nii_ - _san_!"

Minato, Kushina, dan Menma terkesiap, namun di detik selanjutnya mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Oh, Naruto. Melihat kau marah seperti itu mengingatkanku akan dirimu yang dulu. Teruslah seperti itu, aku lebih suka kau yang berisik daripada kau yang pendiam seperti ini."

Naruto terdiam, ia mencerna lebih dalam ucapan Menma. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, akan aku coba!"

Perjalanan keluarga ini diselingi oleh canda tawa. Tak jarang para penduduk menyapa keluarga elite _shinobi_ di Konoha ini.

Naruto bahkan harus berhenti beberapa kali untuk menerima hadiah dari penduduk bahkan beberapa hadiah dari penggemarnya. Ia tak mengira jika dirinya terkenal di Konoha.

Safir Naruto tertuju ke arah pahatan patung _Hokage_ dan tak lama kemudian menyorot bintang di langit sana.

 _'Jika bisa, aku harap ini bukanlah mimpi. Aku lebih suka tinggal di sini daripada tinggal di Konoha yang seluruh warganya membenci bahkan menyiksa diriku._

 _Di sini semuanya ada untukku. Ayah dan ibu masih hidup, aku punya kakak yang sangat baik, Sakura yang mencitaiku, Sasuke pun masih ada di Konoha. Yeah, aku harap ini semua bukanlah mimpi._

 _Namun, jika ini memang benar adalah mimpi. Aku lebih memilih tidur selamanya dan bermimpi indah daripada menyaksikan kenyataan pahit hidupku!'_ harap Naruto di hatinya.

Naruto merasakan jika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia dapat melihat sosok Menma yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Naruto pun membalas senyuman Menma tak kalah lebar.

"Naruto, ayo kita ke Kedai _Ichiraku_!"

"Yosh! Aku akan makan _ramen_ sepuasnya! Kau yang traktir ya, _Nii_ - _san_?"

"Jangan aku! _Kaa_ - _san_ yang belikan ya?"

"Haduh, kalian ini. Jangan minta padaku, minta saja pada ayah kalian ini. Ia 'kan baru saja melaksanakan misi."

"A-apa? Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir kalian _ramen_. Tapi jangan banyak ya, uangku nanti menipis, hehehe."

"HAHAHAHA! SIAP, _OTOU_ - _SAN_!"

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Ia belum pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini.

 _'Yeah, semoga saja ini bukan mimpi.'_

* * *

.

.

 **The End**

.

* * *

 _ **A/n :**_ Terima kasih, atas antusiasme kalian semua untuk _fic_ ini. Sebenarnya, saya bingung mau menamatkan atau melanjutkan cerita ini.

Rencana awal _fic_ ini hanya sampai di _chapter 2,_ tapi semua pembaca mengharap jika _fic_ ini agar dilanjutkan. Aku mohon, berikan saran kalian di kolom _review_ ya? :D.

Apakah ada yang menginginkan untuk dibuatkan sekuel _?_

 **Thx for Read, Review, Fav, and Follow!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR again?**

 **(^_^)**

 **.**


End file.
